


Call us maybe

by lastoneleft



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: (I basically just self projected onto Levi), F/F, Fem!Eren, Fem!Levi, Fem!ererijean, Levi can't handle tall pretty girls with long legs, coffee shop AU, ererijean, fem!Jean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 19:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11951361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastoneleft/pseuds/lastoneleft
Summary: Eren and Jean have legs for days and it probably isn't good for Levi's heart.





	Call us maybe

Levi sighs, adjusts her ponytail a little higher over her undercut. She restocks the coffee filters. She wipes the counter down with disinfectant. Again. “For shit’s sake,” she mutters under her breath.

The parade happening downtown has taken all their business away. And while Levi knows it's smart for Hange to take their break while it's slow, it leaves her bored. Cranky. Wishing she was literally anywhere else. Levi sighs again and resigns to picking at her nails.

The bell above the door chimes and Levi, for the first time since she started this job three weeks ago, finds herself anticipating an interaction with a customer. “Hi, welcome to Maria’s. How may I-” Levi narrowly avoids sputtering when she looks up.

This woman is gorgeous. Sun-kissed skin. Large, turquoise eyes. Long, brown hair. Long, brown  _ legs. _ Levi licks her lips, tongue suddenly like sandpaper, throat faring no better. Christ, those legs go on for  _ miles, _ accentuated beautifully by those high waisted shorts.

Then she smiles and Levi’s face starts to burn. “What can I…” The woman's head tilts to the side and Levi wants to melt into the floor. She's so  _ stunning. _ Levi needs an adult. Where the actual fuck is Hange when you need them? Oh god, is Shitty Glasses really her go-to adult? Levi shakes her head. “What can I get you?”

Another brilliant smile. “I'll get a venti iced Americano, no room, and a grande caramel frappucino, please.”

Levi nods once, punching her order into the till. “That’ll be 8.05.”

“Erennn,” comes a loud yet delicate whine from outside the window.

“In a minute, Jean!” Eren huffs back. “Sorry about that,” Eren says before digging through her wallet.

Eren hands Levi a 10 dollar bill. Levi stiffens when their fingers brush together. Eren's skin is soft. Of course her skin is fucking velvet soft.

“1.95 is your change,” Levi says, reaching back toward Eren.

Eren smiles as she thanks Levi, disarming and bright and completely unfair. Levi gapes so hard she loses her grip on the change. Half of it clatters onto the counter, the other half lands on the floor. “Shit on a stick,” Levi snaps. “I mean, sorry,” she amends lamely.

“It's fine,” Eren says, voice sweet and genuine. “I've got it.”

Levi flips up the sectional of the counter and steps through. She almost whacks her head against Eren’s as she bends down to gather the coins on the floor, because she wasn't close enough already, right? Levi just  _ has _ to be near enough to smell her perfume. “Don't be a brat. Let me do my job.”

Eren laughs. It's one of the prettiest sounds Levi has ever heard.

“Here,” Levi says when she rights herself, cheeks still stained pink. She places the change into Eren's warm palm.

Eren opens her mouth to say something, and Levi thinks she makes out the word cute before the bell above the door is ringing again.

“Babe, what's taking so long?” A tall blonde with equally long legs asks. 

_ Longer, _ now that Levi looks again. (Longer and stocking clad.  _ Fuck. _ That creamy strip of thigh above all that black almost makes Levi  _ squirm _ ). Jean is only a few inches taller than Eren, but her legs seem to go on an extra half foot. Her legs reach Levi’s ribs, she's sure of it.

The universe is testing Levi somehow.

“You're so impatient, Jean,” Eren coos, pulling her close and nuzzling her nose against Jean's side shave.

“Screw you.”

Eren licks her lips. “Mmm, maybe later.”

Levi clears her throat and they both look at her. Jean’s eyes widen a little before sweeping over Levi’s frame, more subtle than Eren but still noticeable.

Levi thinks she hears another whisper of  _ cute _ before Jean and Eren share a knowing look.

“Should we ask her..?  _ Can _ we?” Eren asks.

“I was just going to say the same thing.”

“I'm right here,” Levi grumbles, stepping back behind the counter.

Both women smirk at her and her face heats up again. She slams the sectional shut in hopes of drawing their attention elsewhere. “Can I get a name for the drinks?” Levi asks out of habit. God, that was stupid. There's no one else in the store, she doesn't need names. She's just so  _ flustered. _

“Eren.”

Levi nods. “Spelling?”

Eren raises an eyebrow.

“Some people get pissy when their names are spelled wrong,” Levi explains.

Eren looks at Jean, wicked gleam reflecting the one she finds in Jean's amber eyes.

“637-” Levi’s brows pinch together. “949-1535.”

Levi stares at the cup a moment before it dawns on her. A phone number.

“Eren, you bimbo,” Jean whispers. “We're taking the cups with us.”

“Shut up,” Eren hisses. “I was trying to be cute.”

Jean rolls her eyes. “Can you try being smart?”

Eren gasps and smacks Jean with her purse. “I am telling your mother you said that.”

Levi blinks. This is a joke, right? Levi is never the best at telling but certainly, they aren't trying to pick her up. For Christ's sake, look at them.

“We can skip the names,” Levi says. She grabs the two cups and moves past the till to start their drinks.

Levi doesn't bother looking at them, tries to tune out their conversation.

“You sure she was into you?” Jean’s voice is barely above a whisper. Levi almost drizzles caramel on her thumb. Eren gently elbows Jean.

Jean whispers, for real this time, in Eren's ear. Eren nods vigorously and pecks Jean on the cheek.

Eren reaches across the counter and plucks her receipt from the printer. She swipes the permanent marker and scribbles something down.

When Levi tells them their drinks are ready, Eren takes Jean's hand before approaching the bar. “Thank you,” they say quietly.

Levi nods, trying not to drown in their soft, bright expressions.

Eren and Jean grab their drinks. Eren sets the receipt down, number on the back matching the one on her cup. “We’d, um-” her fingers squeeze around Jean's as colour warms her face.

“We'd like it if you called us,” Jean says.

Levi raises her brows. “Really?”

Eren nods. “Maybe we can take you out for coffee?”

“Ugh, no.” Jean’s face falls, Eren's nearly crumples. “You think I wanna be in a coffee shop any more than I have to?”

The relief written on their faces does pleasant things to Levi's belly.

“Well,” Jean says carefully. “How about dinner?”

Levi smiles, small but genuine. “Dinner’s something I like.”

Eren laughs so hard some of her Americano spills. “I certainly hope so.”

“I just mopped,” Levi scolds, grabbing a damp cloth. “Get going before I change my mind.”

Jean and Eren giggle, and Levi knows she wouldn't change her mind for the world.

They wave as they leave, and Levi finds herself waving back just after they turn around.

“So when's your date?” Hange all but yells from the stockroom door.

Levi starts and turns on her heel to find Hange cackling.

“They're  _ hot. _ Can I date them too?”

Levi throws the cloth at them.


End file.
